1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a mother substrate for an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are respectively manufactured in various panel areas included in a mother substrate, and the organic light-emitting display apparatuses are individually separated along cutting lines on the edges of the panel areas when the manufacturing of the organic light-emitting display apparatuses are completed. Tests for applying various test signals and power to the organic light-emitting apparatuses are performed in order to examine the presence of defects before the separation of the individual organic light-emitting apparatuses. Various test signals and a power supply are transmitted to the organic light-emitting display apparatus through test wirings disposed in a peripheral area around the panel area in which the organic light-emitting apparatus is disposed. The test wirings are coupled to pads included in the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
However, because some pads are not directly connected through test wirings and wiring lines but are connected through a circuit unit including a thin film transistor, some pads may be substantially isolated. Thus, the pads may be easily corroded as a result of an etchant used during a patterning process of a pixel electrode disposed on the pads.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.